I Had Five Women Before You Came Into My Life
by march17
Summary: *sigh* "do you really want to know, love?" -n. "Yeah, I'm just curious that's all."-m
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody this is my very first fanfic and I hope I get feedbacks from you. Like it? Hate it? Needs improvement? Boring? Post it

Well for the disclaimer**, **_**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**_

**I had 5 women before you came into my life**

In one of the most prestigious hotels in Paris, a beautiful brunette clad in a white robe is admiring the full moon; shining all over the city of love right before her balcony. Allured by the serenity before her, she didn't notice a pair of warm muscular arms made its way on her body, capturing her in a loving embrace. Startled, she look back to see a pair of ruby eyes shining with love and happiness over her lively light brown ones.

"Here I am thinking that if we move away from Japan I can have you all mine all throughout our honeymoon *sigh* looks like my calculations were wrong."

With a smirk, he twirled her around so he can see the only love of his life, the one that he married and given his vows a moment ago, the only girl that he wished to be with forever and have a family together, his Mikan Sakura Hyuuga. He looked at her brown pool that's full of love, the same eyes that always make him go weak and surrender, and then he hugged his dear wife.

She snaked her arms around the owner of those ruby eyes, the only guy that she loved (and will always love) and had given her vows a while ago, the guy who gave his last name to her, her husband Natsume Hyuuga.

She cupped his face and kissed him on the lips before looking at his red pools.

"Still cocky as ever love *giggles* remind me again why did I married you?" she joked while showing her angelic smile that his husband fell for.

"Because you love me! But then again, love me or love me not, you still don't have a choice. You'll still marry me! Know why? Because I'm the only one who can have you, you are mine and only mine!" With a boyish grin, he stated possessiveness and authority evident on his voice.

Those made his wife laugh. Oh how he just love her voice. Then she spoke, "I know, and you're only mine too!"

Comforting silence took over them, both enjoying the warmth of each other while cuddling. But Natsume noticed that she has been sighing for the N'th time.

"Is there something bothering you love," concern written all over his face.

Although hesitant, she spilled it anyway. As if she could hide something from her husband. She asked seriously.

"Nat, how many women did you fell in love with before me?"

*sigh* "do you really want to know, love?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows and smirking.

"Yeah, I'm just curious that's all." was her reply.

"Ok, I'll tell you since a good husband shouldn't hide anything from his loving wife."

He smiled one of his rare smiles that only his wife can see. "But first, let's go inside. It's getting cold here"

He took his wife inside their room then he carefully lay her down on their love nest like she's a fragile doll. He too went to bed and lay on top of her. Seeing her cute flushed face made him kiss her senselessly, their tongue on a heated battle. Not until Mikan pulled away, Natsume groaned. He knew he have to confess sooner or later. Looks like fate wanted it to be right now.

"Natsume, I'm waiting."

"Five."

"W-what?"

"I had five women before you came into my life love."

". . . Ok."

"Don't you want to hear the whole story?"

". . . Sure."

Smirking, he started "ok, here's how it went . . ."

_I met my first love way back in kindergarten. I was always bullied by my classmates because I was the shortest and because the color of my eyes is different from the normal._

_One day, after class, the bullies followed me and hurt me. I was silently crying while they tease and throw punches and kicks at me. When they stopped, I looked up and I found a girl defending me from them. She's my savior. She even got hurt because of me, but in the end, she was able to fight them off._

_She took her bag that she dropped near the swing then proceeded towards me. She took out a water bottle, some brown liquid substance and some bandages. She said it's for disinfecting the wound while she cleaned and put a band aid on it. _

_She introduced herself to me and asked for my name but I just looked at her, thinking twice if I should tell her my name or not. My mind was confused back then because almost everyone is bullying me then all of a sudden she rescued and talked to me like we're friends._

_In the end, she gave up on asking and what surprised me the most was her act. She hugged me and just told me to call her whenever I needed help or somebody to talk to, that I'm not alone because she'll be there for me._

_Turns out she's my classmate. I never did approach her though even if she always comes to talk to me. Last day of school came and I decided to befriend her, but she never showed up. Then I remember what she told me a day ago before the weekends._

"_Hey red, I'll miss you."_

_I never knew that that'll be the last time that I'll see her again._

"So it was-"

"shh . . . don't react yet love! I'm still telling my story." He cut her off playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody :) I do apologize for the long wait for this next chapter. Sadly my computer crashed and I can't retrieve my story T_T the next chapter might come a bit late. But I promise I will update as soon as my computer comes back from the dead . . . err, anyways, before we proceed with the story, I would like to thank those who reviewed my story and put it on their favorite and alert list. You all made my day :D

Disclaimer: _I do not own Gakuen Alice, just the plot of this fanfic._

* * *

_Remember when mom died because of heart failure when we were in 6__th__ grade? That's when I found the 2__nd__ girl that I fell for. It seems that my family is friends with her family. Anyway, everyone cried their tears for mom all throughout the wake except for me. When they already buried mom, I went under my Sakura tree behind our house._

_I cried all unshed tears until I almost faint. Then she enters the scene and caught my body. I regained my senses when everything sunk inside me. _

_I shouted at her, telling bad things while I wipe any tear stains left. You know what she did? She hugged me which surprised me a lot. She patted my back, comforted me with her words. She even hummed a lullaby. After that event, she made me accepting mom's death a bit easy._

_We became close and for the first time, I had befriended a girl. She always bakes cookies with her mom for me whenever I go to their house. But that didn't last long. She also left because her family is just there for my mom's funeral._

_But before she left, she made a fresh batch of cookies for me and baked clay where both of our faces were imprinted there._

* * *

"And that's a-"then he kissed her.

"What did I tell you earlier?" *grins* "On with the story!" and he just chuckled while continued.

* * *

_Junior high came and introduced the third girl I fell for. We had a new classmate; the teacher told us she, together with her family, just moved here. In my mind, she's just another fan girl. But how wrong was I._

_One day, I found her at the music room. She played the piano and sang her heart out. I was captured by her voice. Every day I would listen to her secretly. I found out that she also plays the violin, guitar, flute and what made me amazed was when she played the drums._

_In trams came and we both got busy preparing for our own team. While I was carrying a box full of props and who-knows-what, she ran into me. We both fell down and everything that's inside the box spilled out. She helped me gather everything and apologize to me._

_But still, I got mad at her because I saw one of the frames from inside the box broke and maybe she's one of my fan girls after all. I told her she's an ugly bitch and she's the worst fan girl ever for she goes as far as knocking me and even destroyed what I was carrying._

_You know what she did? She fringing' punch me square in the face and told me "Excuse me?! I'm no fan girl of a pathetic excuse of a guy like you. How dare you accuse and insult me! I said I'm sorry didn't I?! Don't compare me to your dimwitted fan girls."_

_Before she could say or do anything else, Ruka came towards us. But guess what, he went straight to the girl and took her in his arms. He calmed her first then introduced us to each other. Turns out she's Ruka's girlfriend whom he's been blabbing about all summer._

"_Hon, Nat's just having a bad day that's why he's like that but he's a good friend once you get to know him. That's why he became my best friend."_

"_Ok, I get it. He's having a bad day. But don't we all get tired and having a bad day today? As if my day is good. Haha."_

"_I know you're having a bad day too and had a bad meeting but, give him another chance please? For me?"_

_She just walked out on us. Ruka only scratched his head and headed towards me. He apologized on behalf of his girlfriend saying she just got shocked and is also having a bad day. He helped me carry the box and we headed towards our team._

_Since Ruka is special to both of us, we learn to set our differences and accept each other. We made a truce that led us to being close and soon enough, we became friends. Every weekend, our bonding time is playing air soft guns. _

_She even bought each one of us an air soft, saying it's a gift and at the same time our "friendship thingy." We go to tournaments and always bring home trophies, medals and other rewards like cash or some freebies._

_Then after some time, Ruka announced to me that they demoted their relationship from being girlfriend-boyfriend to friends. He said that they both confessed to each other the other day, the love that they felt for each other was like a love for a sibling._

_But even after their breakup, they acted as if nothing happened, like they were just friends all along. Nothing changed on our friendship; we still hang out and got closer to each other more. Until she had to move, saying her dad got a new job in Barcelona._

_Ruka and I went with her and her family at the airport. Before she left, she hugged and kissed Ruka on his right cheek first before she also did the same except she kissed me on my left cheek. My heart beat like crazy and I realized then that she really is special to me. That she's not just a friend to me. Too bad I'm too late to express or even say it to her. At least were close and still friends though._

* * *

"Ho-"

"Mrs. Hyuuga! Comments later" he said, smiling, while giving her 3 chaste kiss.

"Mou . . . why do you always cut me off?" she pouted.

"Because I'm not yet done with my story. Didn't I told you a while ago that all comments, suggestions and reactions will be spilled later" said he while playfully pinching her nose, kissing it in the end. "Now, let's proceed"


End file.
